Next To You
by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel
Summary: My first shugo Chara fic... Hope y'all like it..Read and Review please.... Amu and Ikuto just gotta get next to each other XD


A/N I do Not own Shugo Chara or the characters nor do I own the song Next to You by Jordin Sparks... I only own my OC Kaci...

"Come on Amu-chan we're gonna be late for crying out loud" Shouted Amu's friend Kaci.

"I'm coming, I'm coming calm down already" Amu shouted back.

Amu took one last look at what she was wearing then ran outside and her and Kaci got into Kaci's car and drove to Paradise. Tonight was Amu's friend Rima's 21st birthday and they all decided to head to a karaoke bar in the centre of town. Amu wore a black and red Gothic Lolita dress with high heels and left her hair down while her friend Kaci wore a denim skirt, a black corset and converse high tops that reached her knees, Kaci had also left her long purple down.

Whilst Kaci was driving Amu kept her gaze out the window and thought of a certain blue haired pervert which made her cringe as she remembered their last encounter...

_Flashback_

_Amu walked down the street towards her home and wished for the rain to fall. Amu wasn't exactly emo but the rain made her feel happy as it reflected her mood at that point in time, her wish was granted as the heavens opened up and the rain fell. Stopping Amu turned her head up to the sky, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the cool rain on her skin, unknown to her a certain blue haired feline was watching her,_

_"You know you'll get a cold if you stay out in the rain like this" called an amused voice_

_Amu opened her eyes and turned to meet sapphire eyes and very annoying smirk,_

_"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" asked Amu_

_" Following you home" replied Ikuto simply_

_"Stalker!!" grumbled Amu_

_"Amu... I'm hurt.. I'm only looking out for you" said Ikuto feigning hurt_

_"Whatever Ikuto... I'm leaving now" replied an annoyed Amu_

_Amu turned and walked away but was pulled back as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her backwards. She gave a yelp of surprise and tried to break free,_

_"Relax Amu, I thought you were cold so I'm hugging you to keep you warm" said Ikuto_

_"No! I'm not cold now I would appreciate it if you could let go so I can go home already" Shouted Amu_

_Ikuto did the opposite. Instead he picked her up bridal style and ran all the way to her house with Amu struggling to break free the whole way. Ikuto finally reached Amu's front door and put her down and Amu stumbled a few steps before finding her balance by holding on to her front door,_

_"Why did you carry me all the way here?" Asked a confused Amu_

_"Because I wanted to, I enjoy having you in my arms" Repled Ikuto whilst smirking_

_"PERVERT!!" Shouted Amu before turning to enter her house._

_" Maybe, but its the only way I know to show you I love you" Whispered Ikuto loud enough for Amu to hear_

_Amu stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him, but he was already gone,_

_"I love you too Ikuto" Whispered Amu before heading inside._

_End Flashback_

Amu never saw him again after that and it hurt her alot, it confused her as to why he would say something like that and never talk to her afterward, she just put it down to him teasing her but her feelings were real. Amu really did love Ikuto, she wasn't quite sure when she realised this but she knew that she loved him with every fibre of her being.

Amu pulled herself out of her dream like state when Kaci's voice entered her mind telling her that they had arrived at their destination, Amu just nodded and got out the car so her and Kaci could head into the karaoke place. As soon as the duo walked through the door they were drowned in music and someone on stage signing their heart out. It was Yaya and she was doing a very good job of an Avril Lavigne song, they pair just laughed and headed over to the table they spotted the others at,

"Hey Rima, Happy birthday,WOW you're 21 now" Giggled Amu

Rima just blushed and moved round to hug Amu,

"So Rima, are you gonna sing us a song?" asked Nadeshiko (SP?)

Rima just blushed and shook her head, there was no way anyone was going to get her on stage,

"C'mon Rima, its YOUR birthday, you have to sing us a song, If you dont I wont give you your present" Laughed Amu

Ok so maybe there was a way to get Rima on stage. After Yaya was done Rima walked up to the stage and sang Jordin Sparks This is my Now and everyone was surprised at how well she sang. After the song was done Rima walked off the mini stage and ran over to Amu7 hands outstretched waiting for her present. Amu just laughed and handed Rima her present,

"Thank you Amu, but now you have to sing us a song, and I will not take now for an answer otherwise you will get no cake tomorrow" Rima smirked

"Wha... but I cant, I..I. 't sing!" Stuttered Amu

"Yaya doesn't care, Yaya wants to hear Amu-chi sing" giggled Yaya

Amu just blushed and nodded then made her way to the mini stage type thing and picked her song. She could hear everyone cheering her on so she took a deep breathe when the song started to sing,

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I got to get next to you_

_Yeah I got to get next to you_

**She could remember some of the nights she had stayed up after He had left and she could remember not being able to get Him out of her head. She could rmemeber thinking of how much she wanted to be with Him.**

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you_

**She remembered the time she waited at the park to see if He would show up and play his violin. She waited for hours but He never showed that day, she even thought of calling him but she didn't want to seem desperate to see Him. So she gave up and went home.**

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

**She thought that they could remain friends and her feelings for Him would just go away but they didnt. She remembered Him staring at her when He thought she wasnt looking and she secretly wished that He felt the same way she did. If He didn't why would He stare at her when she wasnt looking and come around to her house so often? Was it just out of friendship? She hoped not.**

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_

_Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_

_What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_

_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

_Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

**She remembered the time that Rima had told her that she had overheard Him talking with Yoru, when they still had their Guardian Charas, that He like her as more than a friend, but she was out of his league. She wanted so desperately to believe what Rima had told her but she just couldn't. She could recall not being able to sleep that night afterward and prayed that they could just get together.**

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_

**She always asked herself if there was any hope of them getting together, if she could ever be the one He dreamed about at night, the one he would smile for. But she knew that wouldn't happen.**

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Baby call me crazy_

_But I know you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I got to get next to you_

**She just wanted to be next to HIM.**

A certain blue haired pervert watched as Amu finished her song and joined her friends back at their table. She didn't know that he had followed her to the club and had watched her sing. She didnt know that he meant what he said that day but disappeared due to fear of rejection. He watched her laugh and dance the night away with her friends until the club was closing. He followed her and her friend home to make sure that nothing happened to her and stood outside on the balcony outside her room and waited to make his presence known.

Amu bid goodnight to her flatmate Kaci and headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed, grabbing her night clothes she went into the bathroom to change and sprawled out on her bed. She heard her balcony door open and sat up alert but was surprised to see Ikuto there, she blushed,

"I..Ikuto? What are you doing here ?" stuttered Amu

Ikuto just smiled a honest smile and sang a few words,

" Maybe I, Maybe I just got to get next to you"

Amu blushed ten shades of red and asked him nervously,

"D.d..did you .hear. me tonight?"

He just smiled and pulled her off the bed and into his arms,

"I love you Amu" He whispered into her hear

Amu didn't get the chance to respond as he lowered his head and kissed her. Amu saw fireworks,and stood wide eyed as he kissed her, but he took this as a sign of rejection and pulled away turning to leave. Amu immediately missed his warmth and pulled him back to her,

"I love you Ikuto, stay with me tonight?"

Ikuto nodded and they moved to lay underneath the covers and snuggled up to each other,

"I love you Amu"

"I love you too Ikuto"

They pair then fell asleep in each others embrace.

THE END

A/N This was my first Shugo Chara Fic and hope you enjoyed it. I'm not too good with romance scenes and stuff but I hope this OK. If y'all want a lemony sequel leave me a message in review and I shall try my best to do so XD

Now click that little green button below and tell me what you all thought

Sesshoumaru's_Dark_Angel.


End file.
